Are you Gonna be My Girl?
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Love is always complicated. And sometimes it's hilarious. JasperxBella EdwardxAlice AU OOC Lot's of JazzxBella fluff.
1. Everyone Has Problems

**Ya, I know I have waaaaaaay too many stories already, but I couldn't resist this one XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just f**ked up the pairings.**

Bella was deep in thought. What if there was another person that could make her feel good? Another person that could make her happy… happier? What if that someone was staring her right in the face?

******XD******

Jasper sighed.

_Alice just really isn't making me happy anymore. Life seems so dark, and slow… But why here? Why now?_

Edward heard the thoughts, and he began to think too. The bronze-haired vampire's thoughts were more… complex.

_Alice… She makes me feel… different. Better than when I'm around Bella. It's strange, though. I love Bella, I can't betray her…_

Pondering the wonders of love, Edward made his way to the Swan residence, to make sure his love got some sleep. She did, but he left… an hour early.

_He's back already?_

Edward ignored the thought's of his family and made his way to the tree outside Alice's window. He watched the pixie go in and out of her closet, changing clothes and fiddling with her spiky hair. She was so beautiful, so mystifying. But there was something she was hiding. Constantly thinking about, but hiding. He dug through her mind. Suddenly it was clear. She had given up.

_*Vision*_

_Edward lay on top of Alice in the bed. He leaned in closer, and kissed her passionately. She responded by pulling him closer. And closer…_

_*Vision End*_

If Edward was human, his face would have been redder than a ripe tomato.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

He looked up to see Alice sitting on the branch above him, dangling her feet in the air.

"Y-yes."

She looked down at him.

"Why don't we make it happen?"

******XD******

Jasper had made sure Edward was at the house before he left. He wouldn't like it if he found Jasper snooping around at Bella's house in the middle of the night. When he reached the Swan residence, he climbed the same tree Jasper had seen Edward use to climb into the window. Calmly and quietly, he leaned over the side of Bella's bed, careful not to let his long blond hair brush against her face. Her perfect, beautiful face…

"Unh…"

He jumped, but then remembered Edward mentioning something about her sleep-talking. A quick sigh of relief, and he was back to normal. To him, she was different from other humans. Not like food, but like something to protect, something to treasure forever. He didn't want her to be hurt in any way. She mumbled again.

"J-Jasper…"

He ran.

Fast.

It was all a sick joke. Alice saw him cheating on her, so she told Bella to say that while he was there. A sick, sick joke…

He didn't bother to knock on the door to her room. It was locked, so he just tore it off its hinges.

…

Of all the things he expected to see in that room, this was not one of them.

Edward lay on top of Alice on _his _bed. The bronze-haired vampire had already pulled off his wife's top, and was now working on her pants. He was shirtless, and was having an obvious problem in an area I will not mention.

"You… you…"

Jasper was speechless. He ran to Carlisle's office, choking out dry sobs. After running past a very surprised Carlisle, he locked himself in the small closet in the vampire doctor's office.

"Jasper!"

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Esme, come here!"

She was there in a matter of seconds.

"He won't open the door."

She knocked. No answer.

"Jasper, this is your mother speaking! Open this door right now, young man!"

He did as told.

Jasper held a small teddy bear that belonged to his younger sister close to his chest. Whimpering like a small child, he looked nothing like the strong vampire he was.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

******XD******

Bella woke up, and found a small note on her bedside. In elegant handwriting, it read:

"_Due to family issues, I will not be able to drive you to school."_

_Family issues_, she thought. _What kind of issues could a family of vampires have?_

Nevertheless, she got dressed, ate breakfast, and made her way to school.

She sat with the Cullens at lunch. Jasper was not there.

"About the note you left me this morning…"

"Ah, yes! You see… Jasper was having some… problems."

That made sense, since Jasper was the newest "vegetarian" in their coven. At least, it did till Alice started dry sobbing and ran away from the table. Edward chased after her.

"Alice, wait!"

Bella looked to Emmett and Rosalie.

"What was that about?"

Rosalie looked over her shoulder. Emmett sighed in defeat.

"Edward made us swear not to tell but, Bells, I can't lie to you! You see, last night Jasper walked in on Edward and Alice doing… things…"

Bella sat, puzzled for a moment. Then she busted out laughing.

"Bella?"

"Thanks for the laugh, Emmett, I really needed it!"

She walked off and dumped her tray.

Rosalie looked to Emmett.

"I told you she wouldn't believe you!"

******XD******

Bella made her way down the hallway, headed for her next class. She was late, and the hallways were empty… almost. The brunette was in such a hurry, she almost didn't notice _it_.

Edward had Alice pushed up against the lockers. Alice had her arms around his waist, and he was leaning in closer to her face. Then, he kissed her. Alice pulled him closer. And Bella couldn't believe it.

"No…"

She saw Edward running toward her as she fell, and it all went black.

******XD******

When Bella woke up, she was laying on a desk in Carlisle's office. Jasper sat in a chair across the room with his knees to his chest, holding a pillow. Emmett was sitting Indian style in the floor, and Carlisle stood next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I- I think so…"

Then it all came back to her. The kiss…

Tears came streaming down her face.

"Bella, please don't cry!"

"I-if this is *sob* is Ed-Edward's id-ea of a *sob* j-j-joke, it's n-n-n-not funny!"

Emmett frowned.

"Awww Bells, c'mon! There are other fish in the sea!"

He grinned.

"Like me!"

"No way, buddy boy."

Rose yanked him out of the room by his ears.

"OW!"

Bella giggled.

"Jasper, can you watch her for a minute while I go talk to-"

He swallowed.

"Edward?"

"S-s-s-sure."

Jasper stood over her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah… What happened?"

Jasper sighed, and began to explain the events of the last 24 hours.

"So, you and Alice aren't together anymore?"

He shook his head.

"Well, you know what they say!"

"What?"

"Birds of a feather stick together and all that."

She waved her hand around.

"Are you asking me to… date you?"

"No, I was talking to that handsome lamp in the corner! Isn't it sexy?"

He looked at the lamp and scratched his chin.

"On a scale of one to ten I'd say-"

"I didn't mean that figuratively you pothead!"

She slapped him.

"Owie!"

Jasper chuckled. Then he was serious again.

"Bella, I'm not exactly the best vampire out there… I could seriously hurt you!"

"But you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I trust you!"

"Bella, Emmett would be safer to date than me!"

"Are you asking me to date Emmett?"

Rosalie popped her head through the door.

"No chance in hell!"

"Sorry Rose!"

Jasper looked deep into Bella's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Jasper, I love you."

**HAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I know I have like a thousand different stories in progress, but I can't resist!**


	2. Fluff Is Love

A familiar silver Volvo pulled into the Forks High parking lot. Everyone turned to see Edward Cullen get out of the driver's side. They stared as he made his way around to the passenger's side, and watched as he opened the door. They all expected to see Bella Swan exit, and blush as she saw all the people staring at her.

But instead of Bella Swan, they saw _Alice Cullen _exit his car, and Edward pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss more passionate than they had ever seen him give Bella.

One question remained in their minds: Where was Bella Swan, and did she know Edward was cheating on her with his _sister_!?

Their question was answered when a rusty red truck pulled up on the other side of the parking lot. Bella exited the passenger's seat. But who was driving?

Jessica was the first to answer.

"I bet it's that Indian kid, Jackson or whatever."

"Jacob," said Eric, correcting her.

"Whatever."

But it was not the hunky Quileute boy who exited the driver's side.

It was none other than Jasper Hale.

"No. Freaking. Way."

He swung around to Bella and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. She smiled and they walked hand in hand into the school.

"I have to tell Lauren!"

******XD******

Bella made her way to Jessica's table at lunch, knowing that she should go ahead and confirm or deny whatever rumors that were spreading.

"So, what happened with you and Edward?"

"Actually, the question you're looking for is 'What happened with Edward and Alice?'."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me."

Bella sighed.

"Yesterday, I was walking back from lunch, when I saw Edward and Alice in the hallway…"

"Oh. _Oh._"

"Yeah…"

"So, how'd you and Jasper hook up?"

"I was in Carlisle's office; he was in Carlisle's office…"

"Uh-huh."

"HEY BELLA!"

The brunette swung around to see Emmett waving her over to the Cullen table. Well, it was more like the Hale table now. Emmett was the only Cullen there. Edward and Alice were eating (yeah, right!) across the cafeteria. Bella didn't dare look in their direction. She turned to look at Jessica.

"Well, go ahead! Nothing's keeping you here!"

Bella smiled and walked over to the other table.

"We weren't going to leave you with Gossip Girl over there!"

"Ha."

"Oh, c'mon Bells! You looked like you were about to cry!"

"I-I still am…"

He gave her a crushing bear hug.

"Aww, Bellsy! Don't be that way!"

"Em.. can't… breathe!"

Emmett released her. She almost fell flat on her butt, but Jasper caught her at the last minute.

"Whew! Thank, Jazzy!"

"Anytime."

He put her back in her chair, and made his way around the table to sit back down.

"Well!"

Bella looked around at the three vampires. Rosalie was too beautiful, Emmett too muscular, and Jasper too… irresistible!

"Gosh, now I really feel like I don't belong at this table!"

Emmett laughed, and it rocked the whole building.

"Why do you say that, Bella?"

"You're all just… too beautiful!"

Emmett leaned in closer to her.

"Oh, really?"

"Ugh, you have horrible breath Emmett! Ever heard of a Tic-Tac?"

"Yeah, but they don't taste that good."

"Then use mouthwash!"

She scooted closer to Jasper, and farther away from the curly-haired vampire.

"You better save her from the evil breath monster, Jasper! Or are you a chicken?"

Jasper posed heroically.

"No bad breath ever stopped me from shooting down Union soldiers! I didn't care whether they smelled like daisies or dead bodies, they were goin' DOWN!"

"What about the aroma of your grandma's homemade cookies?"

"Why would Union soldiers be conspiring with my grandma?"

Bella couldn't take it anymore, and she busted out laughing.

"Oh my Carlisle! CPR! CPR!"

"S-stop it *ha!* Em! Y-you're ma-making me *haha!* suffocate!"

They looked to Rosalie, who had been holding back her laughter. Her lips were shut tight, but the corners of her mouth were turned upward, and she was shaking in her chair.

"Aw, Rosie, it ain't a crime to laugh once in a while!"

She obviously couldn't hold it in any longer, and her high pitched laughs echoed around the cafeteria. Kids weren't used to seeing her laugh, and everyone stared as the beauty queen went crazy.

Bella had never seen Rosalie without a straight face, and she stared too.

"Aha! Aheheh…"

She calmed down quickly, and glared at all the humans staring at her.

Edward and Alice started to get up from their table in the far corner.

"Hey, Bells, are ya gonna eat your green beans and potatoes?"

"Um… no…"

Emmett picked up the bowl of gushy green beans, and the other full of old mashed potatoes that looked like they had been in the cafeteria's kitchen for waaay too long.

In a few seconds, Edward would pass by their table.

Alice's eyes glazed over, and a look of shock crossed her face.

"Edward, NO!"

She was too late. Emmett slammed the bowls of icky veggies in the bronze-haired vampires face. They slid down off his chin and onto his brand new Abercrombie tee shirt. He was furious. Edward stood completely still; he looked like an extremely angry statue.

"Emmett. I am going to kill you."

He stormed off. Alice turned to face the table. She glared at them, and followed Edward out the door.

To Bella, this was no longer the hyper, bouncy pixie she once knew. This was a cold, hard bitch.

And she wanted the old Alice back.

******XD******

**BPOV**

I had been meaning to drop by the Cullen house, but I was just so busy! With what, you ask? Work, homework, and even more chores than usual! Charlie was getting lazier and lazier each day. He wouldn't even do his own laundry! The man was spending so much time at Billy's, he practically lived there!

And worst of all, he thought I was still dating Edward!

Tonight, Charlie was home, and I had invited Jasper over "for dinner." I told Charlie I was having a friend over, and that he'd probably want to meet "my friend."

So, you could bet he was pretty surprised when Jasper showed up at the doorstop.

"Hello, Chief Swan."

"Uh… hey, Jasper."

Charlie gave me that "is this some kind of joke?" look. We made our way to the living room, and I plopped down in Jasper's lap. He stiffened up, but not as much as he used to.

"Relax," I whispered in his ear.

He sank a bit deeper into the chair.

"Dad, I'm sure you know Jasper."

Charlie nodded.

"And Jazzy, I'm pretty sure you know my dad."

Jasper smiled.

"Who wouldn't know the great Chief Swan?"

Charlie grinned a little.

"Dad… I broke up with Edward."

There was a look of shock on his face.

"He's surprised, confused, and happy at the same time," Jasper whispered in my ear.

"So... why is Jasper here?"

I smiled.

"I'm dating Jasper."

More shock.

"His emotions are strong. I'm starting to be shocked that I'm dating you."

I giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now, let's make sure your dad doesn't have a heart attack."

Charlie was frozen in his chair.

"W-well, this is a s-s-surprise."

"Same here, Chief Swan."

"P-please, call me Charlie."

I smiled, and Jasper wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I think we're pressing the right buttons, love."

"Well, Jasper, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure."

I stood up and made my way to the kitchen, where a pot of spaghetti was sitting on the stove. Jasper followed. Charlie stayed in the living room to take in everything that had happened.

"Spaghetti?"

"I figured you would look like a real vampire with tomato sauce all over your mouth."

He stuck out his tongue.

"I am many things, Bella, but a messy eater is not one of them."

"Oh, yes, Emmett tells me you like to hold up your pinky when you eat your deer."

"Not true!"

"How do I know that you're not lying?"

"I'd look ridiculous if I did that!"

I busted out laughing. I couldn't help it. Just picturing him holding up his pinky while he drained a deer of its blood made me giggle.

"Woah! I think your spaghetti is done!"

He whirled around me and turned off the stove. I got the sauce ready, and soon we had a nice little dinner lain out on the table.

"Hey, partner, you got sauce in your hair!"

I got a napkin and wiped the tomato sauce out of his hair.

"I'll be right back, Jazzy."

I ran upstairs as fast as I could without tripping, and pulled a red hair tie off of my dresser. I went back down, and started working with Jasper's hair.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

In no time I had his long, blonde hair in a ponytail. I handed him a mirror.

"Oh… Wow…"

"Keep it like that! I looks good! And it gives me something to pull on if you don't behave."

"Yeah, it do- wait a minute!"

I ran to the other side of the table before he could grab me. That was when Charlie walked in.

"Alright, children, no horseplay in the kitchen!"

We all laughed, and sat down to our dinner.

**Awww! JasperxBella fluff there at the end!**

**I like writing fluff; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	3. You Make Me Smile

**YAY! CHAPPIE!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think Twilight is mine? Do you? You do? Alright guys, send 'em to the asylum!**

**BPOV**

Today is a good day.

No crappy work for crappy pay at the Newtons' store.

I've turned in all my homework.

Charlie's doing his own laundry for once.

So, I'm going to drop by the Cullen house (and pray that I don't get killed).

Yaaaaay.

I got out of my truck and made my way to the front door, but before I could get inside, I was tackled.

"OOF!"

"HEY BELLA!"

"Emmett! Get off of her!"

I thought I was going to be permanently squashed into Emmett's chest. Luckily, someone peeled me off.

"Gosh, Em! Are you okay, Bella?"

"Man, I thought I was going to be stuck to you for life!"

"That would not have been pleasant for either of us," said Rosalie, who was just now making her way downstairs.

"Yeah… So, how are Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

Those were my ridiculous nicknames for Edward and Alice. Emmett was the first to respond.

"Bells, you and Alice really need to get back together! That funky pixie has gone MAD! WACKO! NUTS! She tried to buy a life sized model of Kristen Stewart! AND SHE SUCCEEDED!"

He glanced upstairs.

"That thing looked freakishly like you. I think it's possessed!"

It was true. I missed Alice. Although I really didn't miss the constant torture. She was really fun to hang around though… That reminds me…

"Jazzy! I've got to ask you something."

"Oh?"

"You know Seth Clearwater?"

"Ya. La Push kid."

"His birthday party is tomorrow, and I really want to go!"

"Bella, I'm not as controlling as Thing 1."

He chuckled.

"Of course! I'm not going to stop you from hanging out with your friends!"

I tackled (or at least tried to) him.

"Thank you!"

"Heheh! Welcome!"

"By the way, I'll be staying overnight. Seth said he planned some wacky stuff, and I'm pretty sure we're going to be egging Sam Uley's house."

"Go wild. Make sure you take pictures!"

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Well, if you were Thing 1, I wouldn't even be going to the party in the first place!"

He smiled.

"Well, I'm not Thing 1, am I?"

"No."

I grinned.

"You're better!"

Then, Thing 2 made her way downstairs, leaving a trail of nonexistent filth on the stairs. She walked past us, and right out the door.

There was a moment of silence.

And then…

"Oooooh, buuurrrrn."

We busted out laughing. Emmett could make the most serious situation funny. Carlisle could walk in and tell me I had cancer, then Emmett could fall over and play possum, and we would all laugh.

Of course, if Carlisle ever did that, Jasper would bite me before Emmett could fall out of his chair.

"Well, I hear there's a new bookstore open in the mall. Wanna go?"

"Sure!"

So, we spent the afternoon in a Barnes and Noble coffee shop, laughing as Emmett messed with the cashiers.

**Next Day…**

Twas Saturday, and Seth's party started at four (in the afternoon, in case you were wondering). I spent the morning packing my bag for an overnight stay with the wild Indian boys of the reservation.

Oh boy.

**Jasper's POV**

Alright, Jasper, breathe… in… out… in… out…

AGGGGHHHH!

I want to die. Like, right now. THIS PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!

In… out… in… out…

Now I bet you're wondering why I, Jasper Hale, have surrounded myself with humans in Target on BLACK FRIDAY. Because I'm stupid, that's why! Love has blinded me! I bet a thousand different humans are in danger because I'm doing this. It seemed like a good idea! I mean, whenever someone asks Carlisle how he resists human blood, he always says "Experience." Well, "Time and experience." I don't have a lot of time, so I thought I'd better start packing on the experience.

Where the hell am I, anyways?

I looked up. The Target electronics section. Oh boy. Well, while I'm here, I might as well buy something. I jogged over to the PS3 section. Emmett has a PS3, right? Yeah, I think he does.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

A clerk hurried over to me.

"Yes sir?"

"I'd like that one there."

I pointed to inFamous, a new game Emmett had been dying to get. She unlocked the case and handed me the game.

"Thank you."

She winked at me and walked off.

"Any time, hotshot."

Aheheh…

Anyways, what would Bella want for Christmas?

Books. Definitely books.

I wandered over into the books section.

Let's see… I picked up one and inspected the cover. "Cirque Du Freak: A Living Nightmare." Not exactly the best choice. I put that one down. Dracula? Nope. Hmmm, Twilight! I picked that one up and read the description, but quickly sat it back down. DEFINITELY NO. Then I started thinking about that copy of Wuthering Heights she carried around everywhere. It looked like it would fall to pieces any second. I picked up a newer copy of Wuthering Heights, and looked at the inside. Perfect. Now, something for Rosalie, and something for me. The movie section was right behind the books, so I found myself there. Rose always loved romantic comedies. I picked up the most recent one, Bride Wars, and laid it on my stack of gifts. Now for me. What would I want? A movie seemed like the best choice, but nothing interested me. So, I picked up the first season of Seinfeld and walked over to the line.

Oh, the line!

I would never get out of this place!

!

Wait, I'm an awesomely hot vampire. With the power to control emotions.

Lovely!

I made my way to the very front, wooing the women and scaring the men. In no time, I was walking out the front door of Target. YES! I spent at least an hour in a crowded department store, and NOBODY got hurt! Maybe, just maybe, I could end up like Carlisle!

PFFFFFFFFT! I'm dreaming. Wait, I can't sleep… Ah, who really cares anyways?

**BPOV**

I arrived at Jacob's place at 3:49. I was early. Oh well. Being early never hurt anyone.

"Hey Billy!"

"Hello Bella. Make yourself at home."

I did exactly that. First I dropped Seth's presents on the table with the cake, then I laid down on an unfolded futon in the living room. Jacob walked in soon after, yawning.

"Jake, did you just now wake up?"

Billy chuckled.

"No, he was awake this morning. He helped put up the decorations. But he went right back to sleep afterwards!"

I giggled. It took him a few minutes to realize we were laughing at him, and Jacob's eyes widened when he finally noticed the scene going on in his living room.

"Heyyyy! Shaddup you two!"

I would have said something clever, but Seth and Leah Clearwater (with their mother and father not far behind) came bursting through the door. Oh, it had been so long since I'd seen them! Seth was still skinny as a toothpick, while Leah was packing on the muscle. Both had the dark skin that marked them as Quileutes. Seth had long, messy, sandy brown hair while Leah had black, slick hair. Their facial features were identical, but Leah was slightly taller than her brother, due to being older.

"Hey guys!"

I ran over to Seth.

"Happy birthday, big guy! How old are you now?"

He grinned a wide, shining grin.

"Fifteen."

"And gettin' older every day!" yelled Jacob from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. Jake walked in and patted me on the shoulder.

"I have no idea why, but age is, has, and always will be a touchy subject for Bella."

He leaned in closer.

"You're seventeen! You're seventeen! You're seventeeeeeen!"

I shoved him out of my face.

"Very funny Jake."

"I do try."

The party went very well. Sometime around seven, Billy left with Sue and Harry Clearwater, leaving four teenagers alone in an unsupervised house.

"Do you have everything, Jacob?"

"That and more."

"Then let's go!"

I pulled a disposable camera out of my bag. Emmett had given it to me before I left. Then I reached for my cell phone. I opened up my message inbox and started texting.

**To: Jasper**

**We r goin 2 sams house rite now. Wish me luck! ;)**

It buzzed right after I got out the door.

"Wait a minute guys! I got a text!"

"Who's it from? Your boyfriend?" Seth asked.

"Yeah."

Jacob snorted.

"What was his name? Edward?"

I cringed.

"We… broke up."

His eyes widened.

"Who is it, then?"

"Edward's brother, Jasper."

He chuckled.

"Got a thing for Cullens, eh?"

"I guess so…"

**From: Jasper**

**Gud luck. He'll nevr c it comin :) Say hi 2 ur friends 4 me**

I smiled.

"He says 'hi.'"

Seth waved at the phone.

"Hi Jasper!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's get going."

We ran to Sam's house. It was empty. Apparently Mr. Uley was out at the time.

"This is for you and your stupid cult, Uley!"

Jake threw the first egg. I took a picture. Leah wound up next.

"This is for breaking my heart!"

She threw the next. I took another picture. Seth wound up this time.

"This is for everything else you've done!"

He threw, I snapped a pic. I handed Seth the camera.

"And… and this is for the love of everything fun!"

I threw the egg, and it splattered against the red wood.

From there on out, it was mayhem.

**An Hour Later…**

"The look on his face was priceless!"

We were walking down first beach, talking and trying to push each other into the water. Jake slammed Leah into a tide pool, and she retaliated by throwing wet sand in his face.

"So, Bella. What's your life crisis?"

I thought about it for a minute. There were plenty of things going on right now…

"Well, there is one thing…"

"Go on."

I sighed.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning…"

And so I began to explain my current situation.

"So, basically, your friend Alice is into incest, and she got interested in her brother, who was dating you, so you moved on to her boyfriend?"

I nodded.

"I have a plan. I won't explain it all just yet, but I will tell you it involves us, a pizza, talking, and a video camera."

**APOV**

I was sitting in my room, minding my own business, when all of a sudden…

_BANG! CRASH!_

"Oh, nice job, Jake!"

"Shut up, Bella! She'll hear you!"

"You're the one who FELL!"

"I said, 'SHUT UP!'"

What the heck? Jacob Black and Bella Swan?

"Owwww! They have sharp rocks in their backyard!"

"You should've worn shoes, Seth!"

"Please ignore my brother, he's a wimp."

"You're one to talk…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"I'm pretty sure they've heard us by now."

"So much for secrecy."

Yea. Really. Seth and Leah Clearwater? Why didn't I see this coming?

"OUCH!"

"Stfu, Seth."

"Dude, if you're in that much pain, take my flip flops."

"I swear, they put spikes in their yard!"

"No they don't! SHUT UP!"

"Shutting."

I ignored them. But then they climbed up my tree. _My _tree.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I whirled around to see Bella sitting on the branch directly outside my window. Jacob was holding her so she wouldn't fall, and Seth and Leah were sitting behind them.

"What do you want!?" I whisper-yelled.

Bella handed me a DVD.

"Put it in your player, and watch it. Just do it!"

Suddenly, Edward flung open the door. I hid the DVD behind my back and started translating the High School Musical soundtrack into German. Bella hissed at him. Seth and Leah looked at each other.

"RETREAT!"

The Clearwaters jumped off the branch and landed softly on the ground. Jacob grabbed Bella and fell backwards off the tree.

"AWOWOWOWOWOOOOO!"

"Ohmigosh! Jake? Are you okay?"

"NOOOO!"

"I told you those rocks were sharp!"

"Seth, shut up! Get his arm. Leah, take his legs. I'll get his other arm. One, two, three, LIFT!"

I heard them groan as they lifted Jacob and carried him to the car they came in.

"Great time to have a *unh!* growth spurt, Jake!"

"We're going to have to roll him over guys. The rock's lodged in his back."

I heard them turn him over in his car.

"OUUUUCH!"

"Shhhh! It's okay, we're going to the ER now!"

Car doors slammed and I heard the car rolling out the driveway and down the road.

Edward left, and I put the DVD in the player.

A camera flicked on, and I saw two empty chairs and a pizza sitting on a table.

"_Is it on?"_

There were thumping sounds as someone crawled under the table. Bella popped up on the other side.

"_Yeah, the red light's on."_

"_K! Let's riggity roll!"_

"_Please, Seth. I'm not in the mood."_

More thumping as (I assumed) Seth crawled under the table.

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Here. Read this."_

Seth handed Bella a piece of notebook paper. She read over it quickly.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I __**NEVER **__HAD __**PHONE SEX **__WITH ALICE!"_

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella waved to someone off camera. Leah tackled her skinny brother and the camera flicked off. Then, it flicked back on. Seth now had bruises all over his face, and probably in other places I couldn't see.

"_Seth, please tell the camera what you just said to me."_

He swallowed.

"_You can't believe everything Jacob says."_

"_And why is that, Seth?"_

"_Because he told me the only possible reason you didn't want his 'hot bod' is because you're a lesbo."_

That was absolutely ridiculous. Bella is _definently _NOT a lesbian. Gosh.

"_Alright, where were we…"_

"_You were saying something about phone se-"_

Seth was cut off as Leah tackled him from the sidelines AGAIN. The camera blacked out. When it turned back on, Seth wasn't in the shot anymore. Jacob was.

"_As I was saying, Alice, I really miss you. To be truthful, you've been acting awful lately. And I don't care what __**he's **__been telling you. Ignore it."_

She looked straight at the camera now, tears welling up in her eyes.

"_We miss you Alice. We want you back. __**I **__want you back."_

Jacob reached up and pressed a button on the camera, but it didn't turn off. Bella was trying not to cry.

"_Aww, Bells! Don't cry! C'mon, let's go play Guitar Hero 5! I just bought it! Hey, is this thing off?"_

"_I dunno… The red light is still on…"_

"_Is it on Leah?"_

"_I think it is…"_

"_WELL TURN IT OFF!"_

"_Gosh! I'm going, I'm going!"_

There was another click, and the camera died out for good. Credits rolled up the screen.

Wait, credits?

They took the time to put credits on this?

The credits ended, and a DVD menu popped up.

What the hell?

IT'S BLU-RAY!? WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!?

Scene selection!? Audio settings!? SPECIAL FEATURES!? DELETED SCENES!?

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?"

I selected "Special Features" and a few extra videos popped up. One was of them playing Guitar Hero.

"_PLAY THAT FUNKAY MUSIC WHITE BOOOYYYY!"_

Okay, that was hilarious.

**Er, okay. Not that much Jasper. I like to establish the fact that Bella and the Quileutes are good friends, and Jasper isn't going to stop Bella from having fun. And, of course, put a little Seth in there! SETHIKINS! And, yeah, I want Bella and Alice to make up. They can't stay angry forever. And that last part was put in there for my own entertainment. :3 **


	4. Rocks in my Back!

**Disclaimer: Twilight is NOT MINE YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god, Jacob, I even said that there were FREAKING SHARP ROCKS DOWN THERE! Why the hell would you just fall backwards off the tree on purpose!?"

"Shut up, Seth! I ain't in the mood…"

"OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT! You have several large rocks lodged in your back!"

"SHUT UP!"

The car was silent. I pulled into the ER parking lot, a place I had been many times before.

"Can you walk now Jake?"

"Yeah… But I'll need some support."

Leah swung one of his arms over her shoulder while Seth took the other. I opened the door.

Only a minute after we entered the building Carlisle came running through the swinging doors.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I blushed. Of course he was worried about me.

"No, this time it's Jacob."

He grimaced as he looked at Jake's back.

"What on earth happened?"

"He fell out of the tree outside Alice's bedroom."

"Why were you in a tree outside of Alice's bedroom!?"

I shrugged and said "Long story."

"You'll have plenty of time to tell me later, Bella."

Seeing that Seth was struggling under Jacob's weight, Carlisle slipped himself under the tanned boy's arm. In a matter of minutes Jacob was lying face down on a hospital bed, and Carlisle was pulling the smaller rocks out of his back.

"You're lucky none of these pierced your spine, Mr. Black."

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you people have freaking spikes in your backyard anyways!?"

"A while back we were doing some remodeling on the house, and a large boulder was in our way. We couldn't move it so Emmett took a sledgehammer and smashed it to pieces where it stood. After I saw the results I told him to pick up the pieces but it looks like he never did. That boy's going to be in a LOT of trouble tonight…"

He laid the tweezers he was using back down on the metal table.

"Now there's still this one to deal with."

Carlisle tapped the fairly large rock in the middle of Jacob's back and Jacob howled in pain.

"Yikes! I think it's going to take more than one person to get that one out!"

He turned to us.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to leave for a few minutes. Go make yourselves comfortable in the waiting room and I'll get you in a few minutes."

Ten minutes passed. Carlisle came back out.

"Everything's fine! Your friend seems to be quite a fast healer! Some of the smaller wounds have already sealed up!"

We looked at Jacob who was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Can I go home now Doc?"

"As long as you keep yourself from lying on your back too much. It would be extremely painful and would cause the wounds to reopen. Also refrain from doing any sports activities for the next week."

"Sure thing."

He began to lift himself off the table and stumbled a little. Leah caught him.

"Hey Doc?"

"Yes?"

"How much is this going to cost?"

Carlisle smiled.

"Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine. I'll pay for it."

Jacob looked dumbfounded.

"Uh… um… okay. Okay!"

Seth leaped up from his chair.

"LET'S RIGGITY ROLL!"

And so we did. Seth insisted on playing "Electric Avenue" the entire time while we rode back to Jacob's house. Billy wasn't back yet so we sat and laughed in Jacob's room until we fell asleep.

**Morning!**

My eyes fluttered open and I glanced at the clock. Eleven! I tried to move but couldn't, and as I looked around I found myself wedged between Jacob and Seth. I blushed. Seth groaned as I wiggled around.

"B-bella…?"

"Moring sleepyheads."

My eyes flew to Leah who was sitting above us crunching on a box of Frosted Flakes. Seth rolled over and I looked out the window.

"It snowed!"

"Yup."

Jacob flopped over on his back and screamed.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Carlisle told you not to lie on your back."

We ate breakfast and parted ways. I headed back to my house, where I wasn't surprised to find Jasper waiting for me.

"So, how was the party?"

"Great! Where's Charlie? You didn't eat him did you?"

He chuckled.

"No, he left for work."

Oh. That makes sense. I had slept till eleven after all.

"Carlisle told me that one of your friends got hurt after falling out of a tree outside Alice's window."

"Yep. Jacob is so dense."

"Did you have fun? Emmett wants to see the pictures you took."

"Oh, does he now? Well, what if I don't want him to see them?"

"Then he never will."

Jasper pulled me closer and sniffed my hair.

"Is that… sugar?"

"Yeah, we had a little fight with the Frosted Flakes this morning."

Leah has chucked a handful of the sugary cereal bits at me after I made a stupid comment about her and Jacob. From there on out, it was war.

"Emmett has invited you over for 'the Snowball War of the Century.' You up for it?"

"If I can take a shower first."

"G'head, ma'am."

I took a quick, ten minute shower and put on some snow pants and several layers of jackets.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

And so I headed to my doom.

But I also wished my video had worked and Alice would be waiting for me.

**R&R PEOPLES!**


	5. Emmett's Great Snow War

**BPOV**

When we arrived at the Cullen house I began to realize why Emmett called it a "war" instead of a "fight." The entire yard had been transformed into the ultimate battlefield. There were small forts, big forts, and piles and piles of snowballs.

Alice was nowhere in sight.

Emmett, however, was right under my nose.

Literally.

"Holy crow! Ever heard of personal space, Em?"

He laughed, and stepped back from my person.

"Ready to rock and roll, Bella?"

"No…"

"Good, 'cause I have yet to lure Alice out of the house. She wouldn't want to miss this snow war."

Emmett glared at the open window on the third floor and chucked a snowball through it. I heard a muffled "Oomph!" and Thing 1 (Edward) appeared.

"I swear, Emmett, throw another snowball up hear and you'll be going without arms for a week!"

He lobbed another snowball. Edward shook with fury and threw the CD case in his hand at Emmett. He had thrown it with such force that it knocked Emmett over. Em sat up and examined the case.

"He threw the White Album at me!"

"Nuh-uh! I've got the real one right here. That's a copy."

Thing 1 waved a white case in the air. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE ALICE! DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO EDDIE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO COME DOWN!"

There was silence. I coughed.

Alice came flying out the front door.

More silence.

"…"

"This is awkward…"

The serious look on Alice's face faded and she hugged me, burying her face in my chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I can't believe I acted like that! I'm so so so so sorry!"

After rambling on for about 2 minutes, she stood back from me and looked me in the eye. After careful thought, I smiled and said "Apology accepted."

Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and she _picked me up _and twirled me around in the air.

I thought I was going to faint.

"Alright, alright! We're all very happy for you. Now, snowball war, remember?"

Emmett motioned to the yard.

"Boys versus girls, Em."

"Fine."

And thus, the war began. Alice tossed me behind the first fort we could reach, and I watched snowballs fly at speeds I never imagined.

"I'm not going to be much help, am I?"

She shook her head and continued to throw snowballs blindly over the wall. I heard the boys arguing.

"Jazz, you're missing on purpose!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M TRYING TO BE A GENTLEMAN!"

"THIS IS **WAR**! YOU CANNOT BE KIND TO THE ENEMY!"

"OH, SO WHAT IF I HIT BELLA!"

"WOULD YOU TWO **SHUT UP!**"

Edward had decided to stick his head out the window again, and I decided to take this opportunity to chuck a snowball at his head. Surprisingly, it hit home. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went back inside, shutting the window this time. Alice laughed.

"If he was a real man, he would have come out here."

"Yep."

"HEY LADIES! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS!"

Our snow war continued for another 30 minutes before Emmett came out waving the white flag.

"Suckers."

Emmett was dripping wet with slush and when he tried to go inside, Esme beat him with a broom until he went back out and stripped down to his underwear.

"I will not have snow all over my carpet!"

Jasper wasn't as wet as Emmett (due to him being faster and able to dodge the flying snow) but he was still pretty messed up. He tried to hug me when we got back in, but I slipped out of the way before he could get me all covered in slush.

"Very funny, Jazz."

"I do try. Hey, let Alice get you into some nice, dry clothes. I've got something to show ya."

"Wait, wha-"

Before I could continue, the tiny pixie whisked me up to her room to find me the perfect outfit. Fifteen minutes later, I was dry and warm. Jasper popped in, wearing a white button-down shirt with pink stripes and worn blue jeans.

"Ready, darlin'?"

"Sure, I guess."

He flipped me around on his back and we were suddenly speeding through the woods. Jasper stopped when we reached a small building, and pulled a key out of his pocket to unlock the door. He sat me down when we were inside, and I gasped.

"_More _cars?"

"Yep. Most of 'em are mine."

Wow. Cars. Lots and lots of them. The one right in front of me looked less like a car and more like a box.

"Toyota XB. Scion."

I nodded. I'd seen it before in commercials.

"I thought it was kinda cute-"

"Cute?"

"Yes, cute. So I bought it."

"You thought it was cute, so you bought it."

"Exactly."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That just doesn't seem like something a big, bad vampire would do."

He laughed.

"Well, I'm not exactly a big bad vampire am I?"

Jasper hugged me tight and gave me a little kiss.

"No, no you're not," I said, looking up at him. He smiled.

We stayed in the garage for about thirty minutes before I told him it was time for me to head back home. Charlie couldn't go without dinner. He carried me back to the house where I said goodbye and Jasper drove me home.

"I'll be back tonight. Be good."

And so we go.


	6. So I Heard You Like Ezio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else mentioned in here.**

**JPOV**

"Dangit, Emmett!"

I threw down my PS3 controller. How can this guy beat me at a _war game_? I fought in a friking war! Edward snorted from his little chair in the corner.

"Oh, shut up, would you? Do you wanna play against Emmett and get your ass owned?"

"I'd rather not. I'm a bit busy reading."

Edweirdo waved his newspaper at me.

"Wuss… Okay, Emmett, go run upstairs to your XBOX. I'm playing Assassin's Creed II whether you like it or not."

I walked over to the Playstation and ejected Modern Warfare 2 (I officially hate that game now). Emmett laid back on the couch and turned off his controller while I switched it over to my profile and put in my game.

"I don't see why you like Assassin's Creed so much."

"I like it because it has a _plot_, Emmett. It's sci-fi too."

"You and your sci-fi," Emmett rolled his eyes and flipped through the AC II guidebook. It loaded, and I selected my saved game and continued where I had left off (Venice, actually). After about five minutes of pointless free-running (I love watching Ezio run all over the place), I heard Bella's truck rumbling up our driveway. Despite this, I did not stop playing. This guard needed to die, and he needed to die now. I wasn't taking no for an answer. Bella popped in through the front door. This was Edwardo's cue to leave. Of course, he ran into her whilst heading to the stairs.

"Uh, hey," he said, and dashed around her to his room.

"Ignore him," I said, not looking away from the game. "He's been getting better, but he's still really sour. I wouldn't try talking to the asshole for a few weeks."

"Wasn't going to," she said, sitting in one of the recliners. "Whatcha playing?"

"Assassin's Creed II."

"Looks like fun."

"It is. Wanna see?"

She nodded.

"Em, move or I'll sit on your legs," I said, trying to make room for Bella on the couch. He complied, and moved to the chair Edward had been sitting in. Bella sat down beside me.

"Alright, this stick moves you, you hold down this trigger to free-run…" I continued to explain the controls to her, and she nodded each time.

"Alright, I think I got this."

Bella sat back and took the controller, looking at the huge TV screen. After a few slip ups, she got the hang of it, and was rooftop hopping through Venice.

"Congratulations, Bella. You are now a master assassin!"

"Psh, no she isn't," said Em, looking up from the guidebook. "You haven't even gotten the armor of Altair!"

"That's part of why I was playing today, Em. I'm trying to get another seal from the assassin's tombs."

"The last one is the hardest."

I sighed. Emmett had played the whole game and beat it, then recommended it to me and Edward. Edward was still hooked on Fallout 3, so I said I would play it. Turns out, Assassin's Creed is pretty darn awesome. The morning flew by, and I proceeded to explain the plot of the game to Bella. Lunch was made, then eaten by Bella and, surprisingly, Emmett. He puked five minutes later, too.

"Em, that was by far one of the stupidest things you've done."

"YEAH, WELL…"

Bella glanced at the clock.

"Woops, gotta head to work."

"On Christmas break?"

"I get off all next week, Jazzy," she said, picking up her stuff.

"But that's next week."

"Yeah. It's Thursday. Tomorrow's Friday. And then, weekend and break. It's not that long."

I pouted.

"Gosh, what I am supposed to do? Take a sick day? I don't think so!"

Bella walked out the door to the truck, and I rolled over on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"… I'm bored…"

**The Next Day****…**

**BPOV**

Work, work, work.

The Newtons' store was completely empty. Not a surprise, really. Next Wednesday was Christmas. It's not like people are going camping.

Mike sat in the chair behind the checkout counter, his feet propped up on the counted itself. I was sitting on a shelf behind him, munching away on a Snickers bar. My phone rang.

"_EVERBODY'S WORKING FOR THE WEEKEND! EVERYB-"_

Mike raised an eyebrow. I put it on speakerphone and laid it on the counter.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Bella."_

"Dear god, Jasper, I just saw you this morning."

"_I know, but I'm BORRREEDDD."_

He was using his best whiny voice.

"Beware, you're on speakerphone."

"_Oh no," _He said sarcastically._ "Who else is there?"_

"I am," Mike pushed off from the counter and the wheely chair spun in a circle.

"_Oh. Mikey."_

"Shut up. Today Mike and I share a common thought."

"_And that would be?"_

"NO ONE IN FORKS BUYS CAMPING EQUIPMENT DURING THE HOLIDAYS."

"_I beg to differ. I remember one year that Newtons' was open on Christmas Eve, and I bought something from their store."_

"I remember that," said Mike. "What was that for anyways?"

"_None of your beeswax. Anyways, I was wondering about your plans for Christmas, Bella."_

"Alice hasn't told you?"

"_Alice is currently spending millions of dollars on things for Christmas. I don't even think she's in Washington anymore."_

"Typical Alice. Anyways, Charlie is having this little shindig with the Clearwaters and the Blacks. It starts at nine in the morning, and they'll all stick around for lunch and stuff. I was thinking that I could head over to your place at seven, and get all my gifts from y'all," _His accent is starting to rub off on me__…_"Then you, Emmett, Rose, and Alice could come back to my place. The others could come if they wanted, but I think that would be a little too much for the natives."

"_Hm, yeah. But, seven in the morning?"_

"You'll have to come get me. I won't wake up at that time by myself."

"_I thought so."_

"Of course you did. So, I'll see you later, I guess?"

"_Sure. It would be awesome if you were here right now, though. We're having a sort of__…__ party, I guess."_

"What? Without me?"

"_I'll put it on speakerphone."_

As soon as he did, I heard the music.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing?"

"**We're celebrating! Jasper actually beat me at Modern Warfare 2!" **Emmett screamed into the phone.

"_YEAH BABY!"_

"**Oh god, if you could see your boyfriend now!"**

"JASPER! GET OFF THE TABLE!" I heard Esme scream in the background. "THAT'S AN ANTIQUE!"

"_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" **_Now Edward.

"I think that's my queue to hang up. Buh bye!"

"_Bye Bella!"_

"**BYEEE! DON'T BE A STRANGER!"**

"Bye Bella dear! TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!"

"_**Uh, er**__**…**__** bye."**_

I pressed the end call button and looked at Mike.

"Wow. That was… weird."

"I thoroughly agree."

Mrs. Newton came back from her office.

"I've got some new products that need to be shelved!"

We sighed, and headed back into the store.

**This was sort of a filler chapter to get them up to the Christmas part. That'll be the next one :D**


	7. That Stupid Basement

**I think I've failed at making this a serious fic. Oh well. It's good all the same.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight ;P**

**JPOV**

Well, she said seven, didn't she? I climbed up to the second story of the Swan house and entered the open window. The morning air was crisp and fresh, and there was a nice coat of white snow on the ground. It was going to be a white Christmas. Bella had placed a rug underneath the window. How thoughtful. I knocked the snow off my boots and removed them before slipping into her bed.

"Mornin' darling."

"Unh…"

She rolled over, half awake.

"It's Christmas morning. All the others are waiting."

Bella slowly sat up.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready…"

"I'll meet you in the truck then," I said, slipping back out the window. I made myself comfortable in a pile of snow in her truck bed. I heard Bella brush her teeth, get dressed, and head downstairs.

_THUD THUD THUD THUD CRASH BANG!_

She must have tripped.

"Dad, I'm going over to the Cullens' for around an hour. And before you ask, yes, I'll be back for the Christmas party."

Bella headed out the door, and I sat up and brushed the snow off my coat. She leaped up into the cab, and looked back at me.

"You getting in?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'll ride back here."

"That's against the law… I think."

"You think. Now drive," I said, and turned around. The engine rumbled to life. I watched the town disappear behind me as she drove further out into nowhere. It got pretty bumpy when she turned on our driveway (it's all gravel until you reach the house) but I managed. As she pulled to a stop, I hopped out of the truck bed and brushed some more snow off my new coat. Y'know, I don't even know why I bother saying "new" anymore. All my clothes are new. I rarely get to wear anything twice. So, I brushed some more snow off my coat.

I walked up to the door and didn't bother knocking (hey, I live here). When we stepped inside, it was like stepping into one of those Christmas specials on TV. The entire living room was transformed into an indoor winter wonderland (as if outside wasn't enough). This was the first time I have ever seen a Christmas tree in the Cullen house. It was around eight feet tall, and covered in random ornaments. A lot of them featured pictures of us, together or separate.

"Wow…" Bella stood in awe and took in her surroundings. I did too. The place wasn't like this when I left (but that was midnight, and a lot can happen in this house between midnight and seven). Everyone was wearing Santa hats (even Edward, though he didn't look too happy about it) and Emmett even had a beard.

"Come sit in Santa's lap, Bella!" he shouted.

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You know if you rearrange the letters in Santa, they spell Satan."

"I HEARD THAT JASPY."

"I know you did, Em."

Bella just laughed.

"PRESENTS!" shouted Alice, and I watched Edward cringe. She was sitting on his back, and her head was right next to his ear. I grinned. _Now you see what I had to deal with. _He fumed. Alice leaped down off his back and headed down next to the tree. Bella joined her.

"Alright ladies, mine first," I said, and handed two slim boxes to them.

"Best friend necklaces!"

I had bought some of those necklaces that connected and said cute little stuff like "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" on the front. How clever of me.

"Emmett," I handed him the package, and he ripped it open with fury.

"inFAMOUS! Wow! Even though this game is pretty old now, I appreciate it!" He gave me a pat on the back.

"It was new when I bought it," I mumbled, and headed towards Rosalie. I gave her the movie and smiled. She smiled back, which was probably the best reaction I'd get from her.

"Bella, here."

I handed her the package and she opened it.

"I thought your old copy looked a bit beat up."

She laid Wuthering Heights to the side and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Jasper!"

"My pleasure."

The rest of the family passed around their presents, before Alice and Bella turned their attention to me.

"Jasper, Bella and I have a present for you."

Uh oh.

"Come upstairs for a minute."

**Several Minutes Later****…**

"Alright Jasper! Head on down!"

"No way! This is ridiculous!"

"GO DOWN."

I shivered at Alice's death glare, and headed down the stairs. _This is so embarrassing._

"OH MY GOD! JASPER!" Emmett screamed as I entered the room.

The girls had forced me into a very well made Ezio costume with real weapons. Emmett was rolling on his back laughing and taking pictures with his camera.

"Yeah, laugh while you can. Tonight you're going without arms," I growled.

I could see Edward covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. At least he was slightly polite (though he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his amusement, even if he was trying). Carlisle chuckled, and I could see that distant look in his eyes as he started to think about ancient Italy. Esme complimented my looks. Rosalie laughed (wow), and Bella and Alice just stood on both sides of me giggling like idiots.

I looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost nine.

"I'd better change back. I'm not going to that party at your house dressed like an idiot."

"Oh, you're right! I didn't see the time!"

_I can't believe that I just spent almost two hours doing that._ Hey, time flies when you're having fun. I ran back upstairs and changed at vampire speed. When I was back in my normal clothes, I headed downstairs and out to the truck. Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie followed (Esme and Carlisle wanted some alone time, and Edward needed to hunt). Rosalie and Alice squeezed into the cab, while Emmett and I laid in the back. In no time, we were back at the Swans.

"Would ya look at that. We're early."

We stepped inside and hung up our coats. Emmett and Rose introduced themselves to Charlie, and we sat down in the living room.

"Oh, Bella, we've got one more present for you."

I motioned to Emmett, and he pulled out a package that I had hidden in the house one day (with Charlie's permission). It was big and oddly shaped. Bella stared at it a few minutes before ripping off the paper.

"Oh. My. God."

Silence.

"YOU GOT ME A PS3!" she screamed, and I had to cover my ears.

"And lots of games, too," Emmett said, motioning at the three games and the giant Guitar Hero 5 box.

"Assassin's Creed II, LittleBigPlanet, and [PROTOTYPE]," she said, holding the games in front of her face.

"And you can borrow some of the stuff at our house if you get tired of those. We've got every game you can imagine."

Emmett and Alice moved to the TV and started hooking up the PS3. I heard the doorbell ring, and Charlie made a move to answer it.

"No, I'll get it," I said, smiling, and stood up to get the door.

I regretted my decision when I saw a bunch of Quileutes on the porch.

"Uh… hi," I said, and stepped to the side. The two men gave me ugly looks, the woman smiled, and the three kids whispered to each other. They came inside and started talking to Charlie ('cept for the kids, who headed straight for the game system).

"WOAH! Bella, you got a PS3!"

"Not exactly the 'hi' I was expecting but, yeah, I did. Jacob, have you gotten bigger? And you too, Seth. Oh, hey Leah."

Before they could respond, Charlie clapped his hands and got everyone's attention.

"Okay, kids, the adults have some talking to do, so head down to the basement or something."

The basement? Was he serious?

He obviously was, as Bella, Seth, Leah, and Jacob made their way to a door underneath the stairs. I shrugged, and led my siblings down after them.

"OHMIGOD IT'S DARK!" screamed Seth. I flipped the light switch.

"Oh…"

The basement was nothing like ours. Our basement was filled with electronics and even a trampoline (don't ask). This was basically a storage area.

"Why are we in the basement?"

"They do this every year. All the grownups sit in the living room and talk while we sit around in the basement and entertain ourselves," said Jacob, twirling a hula hoop around his waist. It dropped, and he whined.

"This sucks. Bella, your basement is retarded."

"Well exuuuuuse me!" she said, whilst digging through some boxes.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY TWISTER!" yelled Emmett, holding up a box.

"Not me…" said Rosalie, crossing her arms and sitting down.

"Then you can be the caller." He handed her the spinner. "O-KAY EVERYBODY, ON THE MAT!"

You'd think playing Twister with six people is a bad idea. It's not. **IT'S A F**KING HORRIBLE IDEA.**

Don't try this at home, kiddies.

"Right hand blue!"

Oh boy.

Thirty minutes later, we were tied up in knots. My head was between Seth's legs, Bella was under my legs with her left leg over Emmett, Emmett had his face in Jacob's face, Jacob was on top of Leah, Leah was underneath Alice, and Alice was all messed up.

Heck, we all were.

"EMMETT, THIS WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER. NEVER AGAIN."

It was then that Sue (Seth and Leah's mom) came down to bring us up for lunch. I think she almost fainted. Rosalie stood up, emotionless, and headed up the stairs. We all dropped into a pile and, after untangling ourselves, crawled up the stairs.

Charlie had set up a folding card table in the living room for us to eat (well, those who could eat). The chairs were all random ones pulled from everywhere. I ended up in a high chair, of all things. _A high chair_. Emmett laughed, but then he figured out he was sitting in a Dora yard chair. Oh well. Better him than me. Dinner was served, and us vampires politely refused food, saying we planned to eat with our parents (I could see that look on Sue's face that said "Well, why did you come here anyways?").

The adults stayed in the kitchen, so we decided we'd break out the games.

"LITTLEBIGPLANET! LITTLEBIGPLANET!" screamed Alice.

"Okay. We only have four controllers…"

"I'll sit out," said Rosalie.

"Me too," Leah plopped down on the couch with a magazine.

"Alright then. I'll sit out for the first game."

We taught everyone who hadn't played, and the game began. I purposely taught Bella how to slap other players, and she had a ball with Emmett (one time she even knocked him into a fire pit). Jacob knew how to slap, and he, Bella, and Emmett got into a slap war. Seth was the only one not involved, and he pulled a lever causing fireballs to fall on them and kill them all.

"HAHA!"

"Shut up, Seth…" Jacob grumbled. The game started from the last checkpoint, and they headed onwards. After another hour of pointless fun (I especially liked the 4 player "kill your friends" level we tried), it was time to leave. Bella drove us home and headed straight back to her house to cook dinner for Charlie. I headed up to my room (Alice and I still share a room. The only reason we don't separate is because her closet is in there and my bed is built into the wall. And I will NOT be without my bed). It was quiet, and Alice was with Rose. Emmett was downstairs playing Modern Warfare 2 with Edward. Carlisle was in his study, and Esme was watching the guys.

I was alone.

So, I closed my eyes and shut out the world.

**Lame ending XD**

**ANYWAYS, the next chapter is gonna be really good. Trust me XD**


	8. Don't Vomit On Me Please

**The Day Before New Year's Eve****…**

**APOV**

I had been preparing for New Year's alone in my room when I had heard the noise outside in the hallway. It sound like someone stomping loudly and beating on the walls as they moved along. _That's gotta be Emmett__…_However, I heard whoever it was fall down outside my door, and decided that it was definitely not Emmett. I opened the door slowly and discovered Jasper slumped over against the wall.

"Jasper!"

He groaned in response. _What's wrong with him?_

"Jasper, what's wrong? Jasper?"

Jasper pushed himself off the floor and stumbled around before finding his balance. As he looked down on me, I suddenly remembered just how tall he was. Jasper dwarfed me, and when we were together we seemed to be the oddest looking couple in the family. I didn't understand that then, but now I know why. He was at least three feet above my head, and the way he was looking at me gave me a horrible feeling.

"Jasper…?"

That was when I saw it. A bottle in his right hand. A beer bottle. It smelled of alcohol and animal blood.

"Jasper… put it down."

He moaned, and swung the bottle over my head. I could tell he was disoriented. I tackled him and he was knocked into a state of unconsciousness.

"CARLISLE!"

**CPOV**

When Alice dragged Jasper into my office, I was completely taken aback. The smell of alcohol was overwhelming, and Jasper looked completely out of it.

"Alice! What happened?"

"This," she said, and held the bottle up to my face. I sniffed it, and immediately knew what Jasper had done.

"Oh dear."

"What happened?"

I laid him on my desk, and looked at him carefully.

"He took that beer, apparently, and put animal blood in it. From what I've seen in the corpses of vampires that I have examined, our bodies have a system to process the blood we drink blood. Our bodies absorb it. Jasper added animal blood to the beer to get the alcohol into his processing system. This is only a guess, but I'm going to say that it got halfway through his system before his body realized it was not blood. Then it rejected the alcohol and sent it back to his stomach, where it will sit until he throws up. The system is not perfect, so it will let some alcohol through. Then it will keep rejecting it and sending it back. This will probably take several hours, but that is based on how much he consumed."

Alice looked at him, and looked back at me.

"Will he be okay?"

"I'm very sure he will. Only time will tell," I said. "In the meantime, you should head back and finished the party planning. He'll be fine by then, and I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

Alice nodded and headed out the door to her own room. I looked at Jasper, and then walked over to my dresser to remove my tie. When I glanced back at my desk, Jasper was gone, and the window was open, letting in a cool winter breeze.

**BPOV**

I guessed it was somewhere around 10 when I heard someone knocking on my window (it was shut due to the cold weather). I stumbled out of bed and opened it. Jasper fell through onto the floor.

"Damn! What's wrong with you?"

He moaned and looked up at me, then his hands flew to his mouth. I pointed to the bathroom and he ran in that general direction. He ran into the wall, then corrected himself and went into the bathroom (**A/N: I realize Bella doesn't have a bathroom in her room, but she does now for the sake of this story**). Jasper stumbled back out and collapsed.

"I repeat, what's wrong with you?"

He fished a flask out of his coat and held it up to my face. I frowned.

"Well, technically you aren't underage, but that's not what the public thinks. Not to mention that you just stumbled into the police chief's house."

Jasper rolled his eyes. Then he vomited on himself.

"Shit," he said, looking at his jacket.

"No, that's vomit. And don't roll your eyes or you'll puke again."

He laughed.

"Alright, sit up. On the bed. I'll be right back."

I watched him pulling himself up onto the bed before running down the hall to Charlie's room. I had nothing to fear as Charlie was a _very _heavy sleeper. I pulled a grey Adidas shirt and a pair of black sports shorts from his closet, and then ran back down the hallway. Jasper was struggling to unbutton his jacket.

"Let me help you with that," I said, and started taking off his clothes until he was left in nothing but boxers.

"Wow. I didn't think we'd get to this point in our relationship this fast," he said. I snorted and tossed the clothes at him.

"Charlie seems to be around your size."

Jasper put the clothes on and stood up, stumbling around.

"Woah-oh-oh!"

He fell over on his side. I sighed. _What am I going to do with him? He's a drunk, sick vampire._

"Get in the bed."

Jasper did as told, and I pulled a trashcan over to his side of the bed.

"Now stay there," I told him, and headed back into Charlie's room.

"Dad," I whispered.

No response.

"Dad," I said in my normal voice.

No response.

"Dad!" I yelled.

No response.

"DAD!" I screamed.

Charlie leaped out of bed.

"Bella! What the hell?"

"Dad, I have to ask you something."

"Ask! ASK! I need my sleep! I've got the early shift tomorrow!"

"Well, you know Jasper…"

"Yes, yes I do," he said.

"Well, he was out late tonight with some school friends," I said, making it up as I went along. "and he got really sick from some food he ate. His friends left him and he couldn't find any way to get back home. You know it's a really long way to walk to the Cullens' house."

"Yeah."

"And so he came here."

"Well, if he's sick, then yes, he can stay here. The couch is always open."

"He's in my bed."

"Well, where are you sleeping?" asked Charlie.

"In my bed."

"No."

"Dad, please-"

"NO."

"I'm sleeping in my bed no matter what you say," I said, and headed out the door. Before I left, I turned around and looked back at him.

"Get your sleep. After all, you're working the late shift."

He groaned and flopped back in his bed. I joined Jasper in my room.

"Nighty nite."

"Mmhmm," he mumbled. Before I got into the bed, I plucked a stuffed fox from my closet and placed it in front of Jasper. The blond vampire grabbed it and held it to his chest. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**The Next Day****…**

When I woke up, I noticed two things. One: Jasper was lying in a very odd position (his head was over the edge of the bed and his legs were on top of mine). Two: I was also in a very odd position (laying with half of my upper body off the bed).

"Jasper?"

"Hrnh?"

I couldn't see him, but I could hear the sheets moving as he rolled over.

"Bella…? Where the hell are you?"

"Down here…" I struggle to raise one arm. I was mystified at how I could sleep like this.

"Holy crap."

He leaned over and pulled me onto the bed. I ran my hands through my hair and straightened my clothes.

"Mornin'," he said.

"Yeah. I'm hungry." I slid out of the bed and started for the door. Jasper did too, moving at the same speed as me. We both stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Charlie had already left for work.

"I'm going to say that if you eat some food, it'll help you throw up all that stuff."

"Hn, yeah," he said, pulling up a chair. I chopped up some peaches, and put the plate in front of him.

"Eat," I said, and returned to slice up another one for me. I heard him slowly eating the peaches, and turned around just to watch him grimace.

"Oh, stop being a baby!" I smacked his hand, and he lifted the whole plate up to his mouth and swallowed them all.

"There. Happy now?"

Before I could reply he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom. I laughed.

"Mmhmm, good Jaspy."

While he was puking, I put his clothes in the washer. After finishing my breakfast, I met him in the living room.

"What say we watch a movie?"

"Sure," he said, and flopped down on the couch. I flipped through the DVDs in our cabinet and finally settled on (500) Days of Summer. Jasper snorted at my selection, but watched it anyways.

"You made me watch a romantic comedy," he grumbled when the credits started rolling up the screen.

"Yeah, well, you liked it," I said, getting up and taking the DVD out of the PS3. "And you're not vomiting anymore."

He raised his eyebrows. "I didn't did I…"

"Looks like you're all better. Hey, I washed your clothes. You want me to get them for you?"

Jasper nodded, and sunk into the couch. _Lazy ass__…_I pulled his clothes out of the drier. He grumbled when I tossed them in his lap, and he slowly crawled up the stairs to change. After around three minutes, he stumbled back down, and I finally noticed what he was wearing; a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans with the knees torn out, and a green bomber jacket (which was currently in his hand, along with his socks and boots).

"How do I look?" he asked, and stumbled a little bit.

"Like a drunk. Now let me get dressed." I headed upstairs and changed (which took me longer than him). After deciding on a black shirt and a pair of jeans, I went back downstairs.

"Niiiice," said Jasper, pointing at me with both hands and winking. I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon loser, let's go to your house." I waved him over to the truck.

"Hey, I ain't no loser," he hopped into the back.

"Nuh-uh, buddy, get in the cab. You're still all funny, and I'm not getting arrested for having a half-intoxicated vampire in my truck bed."

He whined, but complied. Jasper turned on the radio and sang along with a few old rock songs. The drive to the Cullen house was a long one, and I was actually considering speeding.

As I drove faster than normal down the dark road, I realized that I had seen the human side of Jasper today.

**I love this chapter XD**


	9. And We Start With A Bang

**I realize that I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I didn't when I wrote the last chapter either.**

**BPOV**

Ah, New Year's Eve. The start of a new year and the end of an old one. I would say it's the start of my new life, but that would be a lie. So, instead I'll say that it's the continuation of my new-ish life. New boyfriend, new family, new friends. I'd have to say that Forks seems like the place I wanna be now.

I'm saying all this in my head as we watch the minutes tick down on Television. Thank god Edward can't read my mind.

Alice and Emmett have set up a bajillion fireworks outside, and we're setting them off as soon as the ball drops.

"10! 9! 8!"

By now we're all jumping up and down on the couch chanting.

"7! 6! 5!"

The noise vibrates through the house. I can feel my head pulsing.

"4! 3! 2!"

Everything slows down.

"**1!**"

Jasper grabs me and they run outside at vampire speed. Emmett has already lit the fireworks and they're going off one by one. I smile and look up at the explosions of color painting the black sky. The stars twinkle, and another rocket explodes. Jasper and I fall back into the grass and lay there, watching them go off. The rest of the Cullens join us, and the fireworks just keep going. I'm tired, and as the last one fires I can feel myself falling asleep. Jasper carries me upstairs to his room and puts me in his tiny bed. I inhale his scent on the sheets and fall asleep.

**Morning****…**

As I wake up, I am immediately greeted by the sight of Jasper. He's slumped up against the side of the bed in what I can only assume is a sitting position. Alice is on her computer buying clothes for the new year. I yawn, and Jasper sits up and turns around to look at me.

"Mornin' darling."

"Mm, yeah," I mumbled.

"Breakfast is ready."

He yanks me out of bed and carries me downstairs where Edward is cooking some delicious looking cinnamon rolls.

"Oh my god. I don't think I can eat all of these."

"Then you can take some home. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind," said Edward, placing one roll in a bowl for me. The bronze-haired vampire looked slightly happier than he had been lately, and I smiled and took the bowl. The food was delicious, and immediately warmed me up.

"Damn, Edward, this is good! Where did you learn to make these?"

He pointed casually at the TV.

"The Food Network is glorious."

I laughed, and continued eating. Jasper pulled up a chair beside me.

"So, Alice predicts thunderstorms tonight. We're gonna play baseball, and I wanted to know if you'd come."

"Why would you play in a thunderstorm?"

He grinned.

"You'll see. So, you in?"

"Sure. I'm intrigued."

Emmett was in the living room playing Modern Warfare 2, and I decided to join him. After all, there was nothing better to do today.

After 2 hours of merciless Death Matches, I decided to get dressed and head on over to the Blacks' place. Jasper gave me a kiss before I left, and I told him not to worry about me.

Jacob greeted me with a big bear hug.

"Seems like you get bigger every time I see you!"

It was true. Jake seemed at least a foot taller than when I last saw him.

"Seems like I've hit my growth spurt," he said, looking down on me.

The afternoon was spent in his garage, talking about old times and drinking soda. Seth showed up at one point, and the three of us walked down to the beach. Apparently, Leah was too pissed of at Sam Uley to come over. We had fun anyways (Seth went home with some seaweed tangled in his sandy locks). I went home not long after Seth, and called Jasper to let him know. The conversation was short because he was apparently being forced into some new clothes by Alice.

"Hey, Ch-dad," I said, sitting down in the living room.

"Yeah?"

"I'm headed back over to the Cullens' place later. It'll be okay, I'll be back home in time."

He grunted in approval.

As I drove to the Cullen house that night, I had no idea I was in for the ride of my life.

**Mmkay, so the next chapter is gonna have some background music. I'll put links on my profile.**

**This might have been a little short, but the next chapter will be better, I promise!**


	10. I'll Never Let You Go

**I'm not going to try to replicate the baseball game, so it starts in the middle XD**

**All of the background music is off the Soul Eater soundtrack, and here's a link to where you can find the songs: http: /www . youtube . com/user/azkun#p/a**

**Just remove the spaces! If that link doesn't work, then just look up "Soul Eater Soundtrack" and the name of the song you're looking for! If the song ends before you finish reading that part, just restart it ;P Background music is meant to be played over and over!**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF AYGBMG! There will be an epilogue, and a sequel, You Can't Always Get What You Want.**

**I'll put the titles of the background music and where they should start and stop in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, and nor are the Soul Eater OSTs used.**

**The Baseball Game****…**

**BPOV**

Now I see why they need the thunder.

This was loud. Every time someone hit the ball, every time someone caught the ball, every time someone collided with someone else, it was like thunder! No, louder than thunder! And they were making ME be the umpire. Seriously.

But then Alice froze on the field. A vision?

"They're coming," she said. "Three rouges. We don't have time to run; they'll be here any minute now."

As soon as she spoke, the Cullens gathered around me. I let my hair down, per Jasper's orders. And then they emerged from the trees with our ball.

Carlisle said something I couldn't hear; my heart was pounding in my chest. It was so loud I couldn't hear anything. _What's happening?_

"You brought a snack!" snarled the one with the blond hair. The Cullens leapt forward, but he was too fast; the rouge grabbed me. We flew through the forest at unnatural speeds. I could barely see Edward in the distance, running to save me. In less than two minutes, we were in a place I recognized well: the football field at Forks High.

"We lost those little friends of yours back there." He grinned like a madman. I reached for some pepper spray in my pocket, but the pain in my chest was overwhelming. He must have broken several ribs when he slammed into me. The rouge was licking his lips, and he stepped on my ankle, breaking it.

"AUGH!"

He grabbed my right arm and bit, sucking the blood from my veins. I screamed louder, but no one was around to hear me. I thought that until the rouge was tackled.

**(Start HarmoNIZE here)**

**JPOV**

"GODAMMIIIIT!" I screamed.

I slammed into the vampire and knocked him across the field into a rock, which shattered on contact with the rouge. I pounced on him again and repeatedly punched his face. It was soothing to hear his face crack underneath my stone fists. He pushed me off, and I landed around ten feet away. This guy was weak. Too weak for me. I rushed at him and grabbed the collar of his jacket, punching him in the stomach. Then I tossed him up a few feet and kicked him.

"How does it feel now?" I snarled, ripping at him. "DIE, DAMMIT!"

He reached up and grabbed me, head butting me. It didn't hurt.

"YOU'RE WEAK!"

I shoved my hand straight through his chest. He clawed at my arm for a while.

"You're broken, now. There's no hope for you."

"JASPER!"

**(End HarmoNIZE here)**

Carlisle's voice. Carlisle?

Alice flew underneath me and viciously attacked the rouge. Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Go to Bella. We'll handle this punk."

He cracked his knuckles and began helping Alice tear the vampire apart.

Bella?

"BELLA!" I shouted with realization. Carlisle was holding her down on the field.

"Carlisle, what…?"

"He bit her. The rouge."

"No…"

"Yes," said Carlisle sternly. "But there's still hope. You can suck the venom out."

"No, I can't! I'll kill her! I will…"

"I trust you." Carlisle looked me dead in the eyes. I looked at Bella, writhing in pain on the field.

"Damn, I guess I don't have a choice," I said, and lifted her arm to my mouth. The blood was sour, tainted by venom. I sucked it all out until the blood was sweet. Then I kept going.

"The blood is clean, stop."

Suddenly my mind was clouded. I could feel nothing, hear nothing. My mind was not my own. I felt like I was looking through someone else's eyes.

_**NO! I WILL STOP!**_

I dropped her arm and jumped back several feet. Carlisle smiled at me. I held my hand over my mouth, and stepped closer to Bella.

"Bella? Bella? Please say something! Please!"

There was silence.

"Please! _Please!_"

She was motionless.

Then, her eyes opened.

**(Start Psychedelic Souljam)**

"Hey."

"BELLA!"

I hugged her tightly to my chest. _Everything will be alright! Everything will be alright!_

"Jasper.. it hurts…"

"We need to get her to a hospital, Jasper," said Carlisle.

"Oh, alright."

**A few days later****…**

**BPOV**

It was prom night, and the sky was clear. I smiled at Jasper, who was taking me to prom in his white, 1960 Cadillac Convertible. I was in a leg cast, but we still decided to go. Alice had picked out an awesome dress for me.

After arriving at prom, Jasper left me on a bench to go park the car. Jacob came up from behind me.

"Crashing prom, Jake?"

"Oh, no," he said, chuckling. "My dad paid me to tell you something. Don't forget, I'm not involved in this, but he says 'We're watching you.' I don't know what it means so don't ask me."

_What could that possibly mean?_ My thoughts were interrupted as Jasper came back.

"Hey Jacob," he said.

"You're Jasper? Nice to meet ya. Take good care of Bella for me. I promised Seth I'd take him out for pizza. Gotta roll!"

Jacob ran back into the woods, and I turned to Jasper.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go," I said, attempting to stand. Jasper helped me. We went inside the lodge the school had rented for their James Bond themed prom. Everyone was dancing madly to pop music.

"Um, no way."

Jasper pulled me back outside. The lodge overlooked a nice patch of forest. Before I could comment on the beautiful scenery, Jasper grabbed me and we were flying through the trees. He stopped in a huge pine tree overlooking a river.

"It's beautiful," I gasped, out of breath.

"Yes," he replied, kissing my forehead. "And it's all ours!"

Jasper grinned and opened his arms wide, looking out at the world around us.

"It's all ours," I echoed, and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall."

We kissed, and for one moment, the whole world revolved around us.

I would stay with him forever, and I knew that.

**(End Psychedelic Soujam)**

**OHYAY IT'S FINISHED!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! The epilogue will be posted soon, and the sequel soon after!**

**I might use background music more in the sequel (it will all be Soul Eater OSTs, so don't worry; you won't have trouble finding it). THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**

**BTW, the AYGBMG series is three parts: this one, You Can't Always Get What You Want, and Circle Game!**


	11. Epilogue: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**OHAY. Back for more, are you? Here's the epilogue.**

**ECLIPSE CAME OUT! I saw, it yus. JASPERRRRR WAS SO AWESOMEEEEEE! AND SO WAS SETHHHHHH!**

**BTW, I'm pretty sure there are three guitars in "Are You Gonna Be My Girl." Correct me if I'm wrong.**

**All the lyrics are in italics and it's all sung by Jasper.**

**I suggest listening to the song before or while reading this. It might not make so much sense if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, and neither is the song(s) used.**

**Wednesday Night****…**

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella, can you plug this mic in?" asked Jasper.

"Sure," I replied, and found an extra outlet. "Do you guys really need all this?"

I motioned to all the musical equipment set up in the local café. It was four in the evening, and the café itself was closed until five. I was here helping Jasper set up microphones and everything else he, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle to put on a show.

The café had started "Wild Wednesdays"- Wednesday nights with live entertainment- and Jasper was the first act. I looked outside, where it was raining. Not a huge surprised. This is Forks after all.

It'd been a while since the whole rouge incident, and I was out of my leg cast. I'm pretty sure if I still had it on I wouldn't be hauling stuff around in here.

"Is that everything?" I asked, breathing heavy. Lifting 20 pound amplifiers wasn't really fun, especially when the vampire who was sitting on the stage fiddling with his guitar could easily do it himself.

"Huh. Yeah."

He glanced around, and hopped off the stage.

The stage wasn't really a stage. It was more of a tiny elevated platform in between the window and the bar. There were a few plants in front of the window, and a bunch of dead leaves on that corner of the "stage."

"This is a really crappy gig," he said, rubbing his chin.

"Why are you doing this again?"

"'Cause. People need to hear real music."

"And how much money is this getting you?"

"Thirty bucks. Not that I need it. We Cullens are richer than Oprah."

I didn't doubt that. I'd been in the private jet, and I knew they had more up their high dollar, designer sleeves.

"What are we supposed to do now? Everything's set up and the show is an hour away."

I got my answer when Jasper started looking around behind the bar counter.

"Oh god no. No. No alcohol. You've got to perform, Jazz!"

"Just a little sip!" he whined, holding a glass underneath one of the nozzles on the bar. "I'll even pay for it!"

"NO. You can have some after."

"Okay."

He pouted and put the glass back, then sauntered over to the "stage" and sat on the edge.

"Jasper, why do you like to drink so much?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm an alcoholic. I was when I was human, and I guess it carried over when I changed."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he responded.

It was quiet for a few minutes.

I dug through my bag and found the old PSP Emmett gave me (he got a new one and didn't want the old one anymore).

"Woah, Em actually gave you that?"

"Yeah," I said, turning it on and smiling at my wallpaper. It was a picture of me, Jasper, Alice, and Edward laughing and having fun at the skating rink one night. I clicked around the menu and selected the UMD.

"What game?"

"Assassin's Creed Bloodlines. I bought it cheap at Kmart."

"Of course. Kmart," he said. I scowled.

"You make it sound like I'm poor."

"Shush."

He pulled his headphones over his ears and laid down on the "stage." An hour went by pretty fast. Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and Alice showed up before opening time to make sure everything was ready. Emmett started beating on the drums like a madman.

"Dude, you better not play like that tonight," said Jasper, sitting up and adjusting his clothes. "I'll rip off your effing arms."

"Lovely, Jasper," said Carlisle, stepping up and inspecting the bass guitar.

The employees started coming in next, and then the customers started showing up. It wasn't the regular crowd of middle-aged guys. When people heard the Cullens were playing the first gig, they canceled their plans and headed for the café.

I sat with Alice directly in front of the "stage." The lights dimmed, and I could hear Emmett mumbling something about "how damn dark it was." The crowd laughed, and I knew Emmett was faking. He could see perfectly.

"This song goes out to my beautiful girlfriend," Jasper said into the microphone. "You know who you are!"

He bent over to look me in the eyes before backing up and standing up straight. He pressed one of the foot pedals in front of his mic and I heard a prerecorded tambourine begin to play. I heard Carlisle start on the base a few seconds later. Not long after that Emmett started on the drums. Then Jasper came in on guitar.

"_Go!"_ he shouted into the mic and Edward joined him on a third guitar. The music stopped (everything but the prerecorded tamborine).

"_Well it's a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine!"_

The music started back up, and stopped again.

"_I say you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine!"_

And it started back up again. Jasper bounced to the music while playing guitar.

"_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks! Now you don't need that money when you look like that do ya honey?"_

He looked straight at me before playing again. Emmett looked like he was having a ball with the drums. I smiled.

"_Big black boots, long brown hair! She's so sweet with her get back stare!"_

Jasper threw his head back and almost knocked his cowboy hat off in the process.

"_Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another maaaaan, yea!"_

I could see him glance at Edward, and Edward scowled.

"_I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get awaaaaay, yea!"_

The music slowed a little.

_"I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

The music played regularly.

"_Well it's a 1, 2, 3 take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make you mine!"_

He tipped his hat before returning to his guitar.

"_I said you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine!"_

By this time Alice and I were standing up at the edge of the platform.

"_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks now you don't need that money with a face like that, do ya?"_

Edward actually looked like he was enjoying this. Or maybe it was Jasper's empathy.

"_Big black boots, long brown hair! She's so sweet with her get back stare!"_

The chorus started again. I saw Charlie walk in with Billy, Jacob, and Seth. Billy tried to stop them, but Seth and Jake walked up to where we were and stood with us. I could see Billy scowl and shake his head.

"_Well I could see, you home with me, but you were with another maaaan, yea! I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get awaaaay, yea!"_

Once again the music slowed.

_"I said, are you gonna be my girl?"_

The music stopped, and only Emmett (drums) and Jasper (guitar) were still playing. Then Edward came in on the second guitar.

"_C'mon!"_

This continued for a while, until the song finally returned to its original course.

"_Aaaaaaaah I could see, you home with me, but you were with another maaaan, yea! I know we ain't got much to say before I let you get awaaaaay, yea!"_

I was bouncing and clapping by now.

"_Uh be my girl! Be my girl! Are you gonna be my giiiiirl? Yea!"_

The music slowly came to a stop. The entire audience erupted into applause (save for Billy). Jasper took off his hat and took a bow, as did Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle. Edward flipped a switch on the speakers, and some prerecorded music started to play. All the guys hopped off the stage. Jasper headed straight for the bar, and we all followed. When the bartender's back was turned, Jasper snatched a beer from underneath the counter, and we slipped into a booth in the back. Jasper pulled a small flask of what I could only assume was blood out of his pocket, and poured some in the beer.

"Mmmmm!"

I watched him drink it down in a few huge gulps.

"Sooo, whaddya think?" he asked, leaning over the table.

"Totally awesome, dude!" shouted Seth, who was bouncing in his seat. "If you ever need another bass player, I'm your man!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Bella, what about you?"

"It was perfect! I loved it!" I leaned over to hug him.

"You Cullens are pretty awesome. All this talk on the reservation is nonsense," said Jacob, high-fiving Emmett.

"Jake, you're kinda hot. Do you have a fever?" I was leaning on his bare arm, which was burning hot.

"Huh, now that you mention it, I don't feel good at all…"

"Ugh, me neither," said Seth, leaning against Alice.

"Something smells!" exclaimed Emmett, sniffing the air.

"Eck, yeah," said Jake.

"What are you guys talking about? It smells fine!"

Really. I didn't smell anything.

"I feel like I'm gonna hurl…"

Jacob stumbled out of the booth, and Carlisle (who had been talking to Charlie) ran over to help.

"Jacob, you have a very high fever. Seth, you too."

We pulled them outside behind the bar, and as the door shut behind me I could see Billy trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Something is seriously wrong with you two," said Carlisle, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Whaddya mean 'something's wrong?' Nothing's wrong!" yelled Jacob, slapping the hand off his shoulder. The dark-skinned boy was visibly shaking with anger. So was Seth, but he wasn't expressing it verbally.

"AUGH!"

Jasper was holding his sides. He was shaking too, obviously affected by the anger.

"JASPER! CALM THEM DOWN!" shouted Carlisle, who grabbed me and stepped back.

"Their thoughts are all jumbled," said Edward, who was instantly beside us.

"The future just disappeared!" shouted Alice.

In a split second, the two Quileute boys erupted. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. Suddenly, my two best friends were giant wolves.

"Aw man! Why can't I have normal friends?"

Jasper laughed.

**So there you have it! That's the epilogue! I'm still trying to decide on the title for the sequel. It was originally planned to be "You Can't Always Get What You Want" but I've also considered "Paint It Black" and "Burning Down The House." PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Once again, the possible titles are "You Can't Always Get What You Want" "Paint It Black" and "Burning Down The House"**

**I'll also put a poll up on my profile.  
**


	12. A Note!

The sequel is up, and is titled Paint It Black by popular demand! Go read it! Now!


End file.
